The 3D display technique is regarded as the product of the new generation. Although the hardware technique of the glasses base 3D display is well-developed and can satisfy the demand for multiple people to watch the same displayer, to wear the glasses when watching the displayer is still a obstruction. Therefore, many manufactures do efforts on researching the 3D display technique that can work without wearing the glasses. Therefore, the bare eye 3D display technique is the mainstream of the future. Today, the bare eye 3D display technique has achieved the multi-view display for multiple people to watch simultaneously.
But the bare eye multi-view 3D displayer may display the vague text and cause the reading problems. Therefore, the hardware of the 3D displayer has to automatically detect the text/image and their display area in order to display the image in 3D mode and display the text in the traditional 2D mode while partially switching between the 2D and 3D modes in real-time.
The optical controlling technique of the switchable 3D display of the flat television includes the barrier technique of FIG. 1a and the lenticular lens of FIG. 1b. The basic theory is to divide the image into the pixel 111 for the right eye and pixel 112 for the left eye 112. In the parallax barrier technique, the parallax barrier is used to shield the right eye 101 from the pixel 111 for the left eye 102, and shield the left eye 102 from the pixel 112 for the right eye 101. Therefore, the right eye 101 and the left eye 102 can see images with different optical phases and, thus render the 3D image. The lenticular lens technique uses the refractive property of the lenticular lens 130 to refract pixel 112 for the right eye 101 and pixel 111 for the left eye 102 to the right eye 101 and the left eye 102, respectively. In the traditional technique, the lenticular lens possesses the better lightness, but its manufacture is not as stable or mature as the parallax barrier, and thus the parallax barrier takes the advantage of the cost. However, the above-mentioned two techniques merely display the fixed 3D images and fail to switch dynamically between 2D/3D images.
FIGS. 2a and 2b show the traditional technique for dynamically switching between 2D/3D images. The technique possesses: a switching layer 220 for changing the polarization angle of the light by applying the polarization electrical voltage on the polarization film 210 over/under the switching layer 220; a crystal layer 240 for change its refraction index by controlling the electrical voltage; and a lens layer 250 having a fixed refraction index n. By referring to FIG. 2a, when the polarization voltage Vs 271 is applied to the polarization film 210 over/under the switching crystal layer 220, the orientation of the molecules of the crystal is changed in order to make the light 280 with 0 degree polarization orientation, which is incident into the switching crystal layer 220 through pixel 201, becomes the light 281 with 90 degree polarization orientation. Among them, the refraction index of the crystal layer 240 is controlled as N, which is different from the refraction index n of the lens layer 250, and thus the forwarding direction of the light is changed to achieve the effect of the lenticular lens and the 3D mode. By referring to FIG. 2b, when the polarization voltage Vb 272 is applied to the polarization film 210 over/under the switching crystal layer 220, the orientation of molecules of the crystal is changed in order to make the light 280 with 0 degree polarization orientation, which is incident into the switching crystal layer 220, is still the light 280 with 0 degree polarization orientation. However, the refraction index of the crystal layer 240 is controlled as n, which is the same as the refraction index n of the lens layer 250, and thus the forwarding direction of the light is not changed, i.e., the 2D mode.
However, the traditional technique possesses many disadvantages. For example, the crystal layer 240 and the lens layer 250 have to be formed on a glass substrate 230, and require a glass substrate 260 covered thereon. And, the crystal layer 240 has to be controlled by the electrical voltage or other method to change its refraction index to cooperate with the lens layer 250 to achieve the function of switching between 2D/3D.
The invention possesses many advantages. For example, the invention can save the glass substrate, and does not need to control the crystal lens to change the refraction index. Moreover, the lens film of the invention is moncoque, and reduces the cost of manufacturing.